<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detective Needs a Break by DanTheRonpaMan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691652">Detective Needs a Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheRonpaMan/pseuds/DanTheRonpaMan'>DanTheRonpaMan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OumaSai Smuts By Dan [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Biting, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Couch Sex, Drug Use, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Oma Kokichi, Grinding, Hickeys, High Sex, Horny Kokichi Ouma, M/M, Marijuana, Neck Kissing, Neckz 'n' Throats, No penetration, Not Beta Read, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Pot Head Shuichi, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Kissing, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shotgunning, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Tired Saihara Shuichi, Top Saihara Shuichi, Virgin Kokichi Ouma, Weed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheRonpaMan/pseuds/DanTheRonpaMan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People would generally expect that, if anyone were to smoke weed, it'd be Kokichi; possibly due to his bubbly attitude, but that actually disproved the theory. He didn't need it, nor did he enjoy it.</p><p>Now, Shuichi? Well, let's just say...</p><p>Even detectives need a break.</p><p> </p><p>(Normal, No Ultimate, College AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OumaSai Smuts By Dan [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did someone say weed fic? I've been wanting to write one of these for YEARS but somehow I never have, so i decided hey, why not, let's do this. I've also had more requests for Saiouma smut ever since posting my first one a couple days ago, so I figure this is perfect. Basically, Shuichi is stressed and needs to chill, and this is a healthy way to chill. I don't really condone using weed, but it's very fun to write drug stuff (from what I have imagined). Enjoy!</p><p>Edit: I went in a fixed a couple errors that were bothering me, so it should be even better now!</p><p>Edit 2: Yoyoyo, went back and read this, wow, I did not expect to enjoy my own writing so much. I've fixed a bunch of spelling/grammar errors in here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi is a stressed college student. And as many do, he does weed. Only in moderation, of course. Shuichi was a healthy person, taking one-hits and maybe a tad bit more every now and then after a particularly rough day. He never bought from some random college kid with a jacket full of weed, but rather the good high quality stuff from a local dispensary (entirely legal, safe and clean, not to mention better quality). He's pretty much the ideal weed smoker, not addicted, had a job that didn't require testing, etc, etc. Everything was absolutely fine.</p><p>Until Ouma found his stash.</p><p>Did I mention everyone in college did weed?</p><p>This is the one person who did not. It was for the simple reason that he just didn't need it. He was an addictive person, yes, addicted to candy and soda. He could still remember the first time he tried weed, even.</p><p>The taste. Was. Rancid.</p><p>He hated that disgustingly earthy, smelly, rotten taste. The feeling of smoke and that flavor invading his mouth was more than enough to make him gag. He hated it.</p><p>The effect? Now that was different. He'd forced himself through that time and the high he got was incredibly fun. He could see why people would do it... for fun.</p><p>For not fun?</p><p>He didn't understand.</p><p>So he assumed Shuichi was some kind of secret pothead, which under any other circumstance would have never been a thought to have even grazed his head. He was shocked.</p><p>He slowly put the stuff back in the sock he found it in, back into the very back of the back drawer of Shuichi's dresser. Not his little bedside dresser, his actual clothes dresser. Why was Ouma going through his socks and underwear? Don't question it. Kokichi could do what he wanted, even if it meant saying that he was going to go to the bathroom actually meant he was gonna raid Shuichi's room for the 40th time this week. This week? Don't question it.</p><p>Kokichi left the room, going back into the living room where Shuichi was currently on his laptop doing work. He didn't say a single word, he only stood there and stared.</p><p>Shuichi eventually looked up, a bit unsettled by Kokichi's silence. Kokichi was never silent. They both stared at eachither for a loooooong time, Kokichi moving to sit across from him. He crossed his legs and bawled his fists, trying to pull some kind of "doctor phil" ass pose. He never broke eye contact. Shuichi looked to the side and then back.</p><p>"Uhhhhh... yes? What do you want?" He awkwardly asked. Kokichi's face slowly went from dead to smiling to smirking to... that horrible terrifying face Kokichi made.</p><p>"Shumai." He said. "You never told me you were a pothead." Shuichi's gaze softened at that.</p><p>"Oh. I guess you found it. Why were you looking through my stuff?" He said nonchalantly, going back to his writing. Kokichi sputtered.</p><p>"W-Wait, WHAT!?" He shouted. He was genuinely shocked. "This is some kind of prank, right!? Where are the cameras, Shuichi?" He jokingly asked, trying to make sense of the situation. Shuichi sighed.</p><p>"Listen, I just do it casually. It releases my stress, I don't smoke frequently." He calmly explained, closing his computer. </p><p>"In fact, I was planning to do some later tonight, but since you've already seen it... do you mind if I smoke some right now?" He asked, still in the same calm, nonchalant tone. Kokichi didn't have a response, he just stared. </p><p>He thought he'd heard something about it being used like this one time, and it sort of made sense. He couldn't really imagine Shuichi using it in any sort of way, though. Drugs were the absolute last thing he would ever expect Shuichi to come into contact with. Regardless, he uttered out a small "yes". He was extremely curious to see this happen. The thought of Shuichi doing it in front of him was... oddly exciting?</p><p>The taller smiled and went off to grab the weed. Kokichi just sat there, flabbergasted, waiting patiently for the other to come back.</p><p>Eventually he did, pipe and lighter in hand. He sat down in his previous spot, adjusting some part of the pipe that the weed was inside of. Kokichi didn't know the proper terms, only "pipe", "lighter", "weed", and a couple slang words. He watched intently as the other put the pipe to his lips. Shuichi didn't light it, though. Kokichi looked up to find the detective staring at him.</p><p>"Kokichi, why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. Kokichi put on a false smirk.</p><p>"Oh, whatever do you mean, Shumai?" He said with a grin.</p><p>"I mean... I've never seen you with that look before. Is something wrong?" He asked. So caring and soft, he really was a wonderful guy, Kokichi thought. W-wait, anyway-</p><p>"Nope! Nothing! I just never expected someone like you to do something like this." He said with a chuckle and a smirk. That was the truth. Shuichi smiled.</p><p>"No, that makes sense. I know that a lot of people do this stuff on campus, albeit very irresponsibly. I try to be as safe and sparing as possible." He explained. And with that, he finally put the pipe to his lips and took a drag. Kokichi's eyes widened and he watched as the other closed his eyes, clearly savoring the taste and feeling of the drug on his tongue. He let out a long exhale, a deep smoke releasing into the air. The purple haired boy was utterly mesmerized, the sight was gorgeous. Shuichi suddenly laughed, snapping Kokichi from his trance.</p><p>"Wow, you really were focused, huh? Here." He said, handing him the pipe.</p><p>Kokichi internally flipped the fuck out. Holy shit, his crush was offering him weed. His crush, who would totally never do weed. His adorable crush who just looked so pretty smoking marijuana. How could he deny?</p><p>He wasn't gonna lie; he did wanna try it. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad this time, and if Shuichi did it, there was no way he was gonna pussy out. His hands shook as he grabbed the pipe and lighter, looking at it with confusion. Shuichi chuckled again.</p><p>"You haven't smoked before, have you?" He asked, smiling. Good god he was gorgeous. Kokichi was extremely tempted to lie, he knew Shuichi could see through it. But right now? He couldn't help but be honest.</p><p>"I mean, I did once, but like... it kinda sucked, I don't really remember it that well." He said, looking to the side.</p><p>"Ahhhh, I see. Well then, do you want me to light it for you?" He asked, soft as ever. Good god, everything had to be a question, didn't it? Kokichi blushed.</p><p>"Uh. Sure. If you really want to..." He said. Shuichi quickly leaned in, almost startling the purple haired boy. Shuichi seemed... almost excited to be doing this.</p><p>"Okay. I want you to put it up to your mouth..." He began, the pipe pressing onto Kokichi's soft lips. It had touched Shuichi's just before. Kokichi couldn't help but blush at the thought of their indirect kiss.</p><p>"Then, I'm going to light this. Once I do that, you can begin to inhale the smoke. Make sure that it gets into your lungs." He explained further, putting the lighter up to the top of the weed. Kokichi did as directed, inhaling the pungent smoke and opening up his throat to let it through to his lungs. He let it sit for a few seconds, and then quickly took the pipe away and coughed harshly, Shuichi backing away. He tried to stop coughing but it just made him wheeze more, embarrassment rising, making his face even more red. He could hear Shuichi distantly giggling, making his face tripley as red. </p><p>"Heheh, that tends to happen people's first time. It's okay, cough it out." He said. Kokichi continued to cough for a few minutes, eventually stopping. He felt... lightheaded. Was that from the weed or from the coughing?</p><p>"Hahah, I think it's a mixture of both." Shuichi said, taking back the pipe. </p><p>"Wait... did I say that out loud?" Kokichi asked as Shuichi took another hit.</p><p>"Uh... yes?" He answered, exhaling. Kokichi looked at the pipe.</p><p>"...I want more. Gimme gimme." He said, grabbing the pipe.</p><p>"You sure?" Shuichi asked, concerned.</p><p>"Of course. I'm Kokichi - fucking - Ouma, I can do this." He confidently stated. He put the pipe to his lips again, not being able to help swiping his tongue across the pipe once it was on his mouth. He lit the weed and clumsily took a hit, this one far longer and deeper. He held it for even longer, eventually exhaling and finishing in a couple coughs. Shuichi applauded.</p><p>"Wow, that was really good for your first time!" He complimented, taking the pipe back.</p><p>"Though, you probably shouldn't have any more, I don't wanna get you too high..." he stated. Kokichi looked down at Shuichi's hand. He kinda wanted to... bite it? What?</p><p>Kokichi looked around. His body kinda felt like it was floating? Or melting into the chair he was sitting in? Something akin to that, he slumped back into the chair, mouth agape, eyes hooded. Someone who's never done weed may be shocked to hear that two hits can make someone high, but with the right weed, a low tolerance, and two big hits? You're gonna be wasted for like 30 minutes, mate. Shuichi had the GOOD good stuff.</p><p>Kokichi didn't know how long it had been but he knew Shuichi had been smoking right in front of him the whole time. At some point, he heard a small "oops" and looked in front of him.</p><p>Shuichi was looking down at the pipe, eyes red and dilated.</p><p>"Heh... I smoked way too much..." He chuckled. Kokichi didn't respond, he just kinda sat there, feeling a sort of pleasant buzz all over his body. He wondered how... other things would feel under the influence of this. He heard Shuichi smack his lips.</p><p>"Well. Haven't gotten wasted in a while. Might as well." He stated, throwing all caution to the wind. He took another long hit, exhaling contentedly. Kokichi put out his hands.</p><p>"Can I have some?" He asked. Shuichi contemplated for a moment. He took another long hit, looking at Kokichi intently. He pulled the pipe from his mouth and at the same time, used his free hand to grab Kokichi's jaw. He leaned in extremely close, making the other's eyes widen. Shuichi closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Kokichi knew what to do.</p><p>He opened his mouth, their lips grazing up against each other as Kokichi inhaled the smoke that came from the other's lungs. They both made eye contact again, Shuichi backing away as Kokichi exhaled the air. He managed not to cough, far more focused on the boy in front of him than really inhaling the smoke. They were both breathing a little heavier now.</p><p>"Shuichi..." Kokichi slowly began.</p><p>"...What does sex feel like when you're high?" </p><p>The other looked down, pondering.</p><p>"I... I don't know." He answered, looking to the side. Kokichi grinned.</p><p>"Wanna find out?"</p><p>Shuichi sputtered, eyes opening wide. He looked at the other, who seemed... a little bit jokey but entirely serious and curious. He gulped.</p><p>"Uh- I uh- well I mean..." He tried to stutter out a response but was flustered beyond belief. In full, 100% honesty...</p><p>This is kinda what college kids did, right? Shuichi wasn't a virgin, he'd dated people and had sex before, he was confident in his sexuality (bi, for the record), and he hadn't fucked anyone in over a year, what with starting college on his own and all. Ouma was one of the only people he'd known since before college, having became friends in highschool, and even though he could be untrustworthy at times...</p><p>Were any of the possible consequences really bad? If people found out... okay. Everyone had sex, there were worse things, everyone smoked weed, there were worse things. The chances that Kokichi would actually tell someone were far lower than you'd think, he liked to keep these kinds of things to himself and not let it get into the hands of the "idiotic public".</p><p>With his moral compass set, Shuichi looked up at Kokichi who was far closer to his face than before.</p><p>"Mmmm... you're really pretty." He said slowly. Shuichi's face became far more red, but he collected himself.</p><p>"Kokichi, do you really wanna-" He started, but was cut off.</p><p>"Fuck? Yes. Have for years." He said honestly. Shuichi was shocked, but then realized Kokichi probably said that because he was a-...</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>Was Shuichi really about to get someone high and then take their virginity?</p><p>His face flushed and Kokichi laughed. </p><p>"C'mon, I'm getting frustrated. Get to it, JuNiOr DeTeCtIvE." He said, laughing again. Shuichi was still unsure.</p><p>"Kokichi, are you absolutely sure?" He asked again, that signature sympathy making Kokichi's heart race. Before he could think, he asnwered with a quick "yes".</p><p>Shuichi decided to just... go in for it. He didn't have to lean in too close since Kokichi closed the gap. They kissed once, twice, three times, until it became a full blown makeout on the couch. They moved there for more space, Kokichi being on the bottom and Shuichi on top, directing their actions.</p><p>Shuichi had his hands around Kokichi's face, the buzz of skin on skin wonderful. Shuichi would angle Kokichi's head to the best angle since the other was admittedly bad at kissing, and that sense of control got Shuichi even higher. The feeling of lips, teeth and tongue pressing together was intoxicating for the both of them, so they kept kissing for who knows how long.</p><p>Eventually, they both wanted more. This was bound to happen. They stopped the kiss for a moment, both panting. Shuichi decided he was gonna do it.</p><p>He suddenly took his hands and spread Kokichi's legs apart, a whimper coming out of the other. He placed himself inbetween the his spread legs and thrusted into the other.</p><p>The feeling was delightful. Even though they were fully clothed, the friction was amazing. Shuichi ground down once more, rolling his hips at the end this time. Kokichi moaned quietly, bucking his hips up in response.</p><p>Shuichi kept at it, grinding harder and harder each time,  Kokichi bucking his hips up to greet the other, desperate for the feeling.</p><p>"Hah- mmf- haaaaah--" Kokichi whimpered out small noises that were like music to the other. Maybe it was just the weed, but the noises Kokichi were making were fueling his motions greatly. They were, as was said before, utterly intoxicating. Kokichi on the other hand was loving this dominant side of Shuichi. The way his brows arched when he moaned, the way he had Kokichi pinned down, his now rough thrusting enough to get him higher than the weed did. Kokichi couldn't help but keep bucking his hips up, sometimes losing the rhythm because he just wanted more if that sweet, sweet friction. </p><p>Shuichi moved his hands down, scraping down Kokichi's back, a shiver rolling down his spine straight to his dick. Shuichi's hands grabbed his ass, taking full control of the other and slamming their hips together. He would press them together harshly and then roll, it had Kokichi whining and moaning his name and eager for more. </p><p>The taller leaned down, suddenly enveloping the other in a kiss, continuing his motions. His hands came back up to pin Kokichi down. They kissed for a moment, and then Shuichi suddenly grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head to the side, making Kokichi moan loudly. Okay, that? That was fucking hot.</p><p>Shuichi moved down to his neck, his grunts and moans in Kokichi's ear sounding blissful, each hot breath that came from his mouth tingling on Kokichi's skin. He loved this. He loved Shuichi.</p><p>Shuichi licked a long line up the other's neck, the tingly heat making him moan and shake in his place. Shuichi kissed around his neck, that on top of the grinding being euphoric. After a short while, Shuichi kissed and licked a particular spot that felt absolutely incredible.</p><p>Shuichi planted his lips there, sucking the spot and licking it. Kokichi writhed, his hips bucking up far more aggressively now. Kokichi's hand was locked onto the taller's hair, every pull making him growl in response. The other was on his back, pulling at his shirt, scrambling for something to hold onto. The junior detective had him pinned down, legs opened, yelling and moaning his name. And that's exactly what both of them wanted.</p><p>"Oh my god- Fuuuuuuck, Shuichi- SHUICHI!" Kokichi shouted as he felt teeth graze against his throat and nip him. He moaned loudly at that, the feeling of teeth on his sensitive, red skin amazing. Shuichi suddenly bit him and the other shouted, hips stuttering upwards.</p><p>"I'm close! I'm close! I'm really really clo-oooh FUCK! Right there!" He moaned. He kept pulling at Shuichi's hair, making him move harder and faster. Shuichi detached from his neck, leaving more than a small bruise in its wake. He got close to the other's ear.</p><p>"I'm close too." He grunted out, followed by a gasp. Shuichi's head nuzzled into the other's shoulder, his thrusts erratic. Kokichi's legs wrapped around the other's hips and pulled his own hips up off the couch, meeting the taller with an unholy amount of friction. They both moaned, Shuichi grounding down hard again.</p><p>" 'm gonna cum, Kokichi..." he gasped, hips continuing. Kokichi whined loudly.</p><p>"F-Fuck! Me too!" He shouted, his legs tightening. After one final hard thrust, Kokichi's moans stopped in place of one, long stutter, his eyes rolling back, drool adorning his chin. Shuichi stuttered as well, burying himself in the crook of Kokichi's neck as they both came. He gasped out Kokichi's name as he punded down a final time, parting as they both calmed down from their orgasms.</p><p>They both sat there, panting, the high worn off. It had felt... incredible. Kokichi was purely ecstatic. His arms wrapped around the detective and he giggled.</p><p>"Wh-... Why are you giggling, Kokichi?" Shuichi exasperatedly asked, getting a little bit sleepy and worn out from their previous actions.</p><p>"B'cause that was really good, even though we didn't actually fuck..." He said, continuing to giggle. Shuichi flopped down on top of him.</p><p>"Well, I wanted to give you some real time to think it over. Penetrative sex can be very damaging if you aren't prepa-" He began, being cut off by Kokichi.</p><p>"Blah blah blah, I know, I'm just fucking horny. We should do this again some time." He nonchalantly said. Shuichi couldn't see his face, but he was beet red right now. Shuichi chuckled a bit.</p><p>"I... would be fine with that." He said. He suddenly looked up at Kokichi.</p><p>"This doesnt change anything, right?" He asked sleepily. Kokichi looked to the side.</p><p>"...Right." He said quietly. With that, Shuichi's arms wrapped around him tightly, his head burying into the other's small chest.</p><p>He wouldn't lie. He liked the "supreme leader of evil". And Kokichi liked the detective. They were both a bit sad, but hopeful, because hey...</p><p> </p><p>Theres always next time, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cough cough cough edit: uhhhh okay SHAMELESS absolutely SHAMELESS plug rn I have an instagram and like,,,, I do a little tiny bit of art,,,, just a smidge,,,,, I dont have anything dr related or fanfic related on there YET but u can count on some of that prolly makin its way there soon cause I have no focken idea what I'm doing with the acc to be fair. Ssso if you have spare time and are feeling very gracious please spare a crumb of time to go look at it an mayb,,, idk drop a follow,,, thatd be so seggsy yo since I deadass have 25 followers atm 😍<br/>My @ is @___.dantheman.___ yuhyuhyerrr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kokichi Needs a Break (draft)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey. Please read the note that I've left, thanks!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... this fic got a little bit popular, but I'm sorry to say that I don't think I can finish it. I did, however, have a rough draft, and that is what you see below (yes, it's an old draft. It's like... 8 months old... fuckin dusty bitch)</p><p>Obvious tw for drugs and effects of them for my explanation:<br/>2 days before thanksgiving this year I had an extremely traumatic experience with "weed". I absolutely do not believe it was weed, it must have been laced with something and I refuse to believe all the people who told me it wasnt. I've been submitting to the peer pressure of trying out weed from certain people I know, and ever since the experience I had, I haven't had such friendly feelings towards it or any other drugs. To put it simply, it ended up with me convulsing, seizing, and feeling like I was dying for many hours, among seeing some horrifying hallucinations, losing complete mobility for a long time, and losing much of my cognitive ability. The fact that I was not taken to the hospital immediately by the people around me still disgusts me to this day. But, weed is a common thing, so I wont try to hold any hard feelings.</p><p> </p><p>So, in light of all that, I am no longer comfortable writing fics about weed, or any kinds of drugs, and it will likely be a very long time before I ever will be. Hence, I can't really finish this.</p><p>That doesn't mean its entirely over, though. I would be over the moon to see someone ad-lib their own interpretation of the second chapter (with credit to my name for the inspiration and first chapter, of course :D). I had a very fun time writing this first chapter so again, no hard feelings about this fic.</p><p>Uh... this second chapter deadass just STOPS mid smut I think so... my bad for blue balling yall. It kinda be like that sometimes.</p><p>It was ALSO technically the first gay smut I have EVER written,,,, it's probably bad. It's probably hella bad. </p><p>Aight okay imma end this note here and just sauce yall the draft. Again, if someone wanted to take this and continue it OR just deadass make a new one, that is entirely chill with me as long as I get a lil bitta credit ;D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi's hand was placed nervously in front of Shuichi Saihara's apartment door. The boy was going to knock, but he could barely silence his own nerves. That was typically no sweat when someone was wathcing, but now that he was alone? Oh yeah, he was shaking. Lets re-cap this whole situation.</p><p>It was currently... late. Very late. Not your 10 at night kinda late, your 1 A.M kinda late. Kokichi had been stressed out for days, weeks even. It had been about a month and a half, two months since their last... escapade. Things between them had had honestly been incredible. They'd been even closer, even blushier, it was adorable and amazing. However, school wise? Kokichi was suffering BIG TIME. He'd always never been the absolute best, he was an average student. Very smart, but a major procrastinator. This time he'd gone a little too far and was now being absolutely destroyed by an avalanche of homework,  and his teachers were being pricks, and his classmates were being pricks and everything was just a prick right into his spine. He was so ridiculously stressed out, so after doing homework for 9 hours straight he had wandered off to Shuichi's apartment (which was thankfully nearby). Now he was here, about ready to cry from pure stress and want and need. The need for weed. The need for...</p><p>*knock knock knock, knock knock*</p><p>Kokichi knocked in his siganture knock tone. Shuichi had to know it was him and not some random apartment door ditcher it something. He waited, swinging back and forth on his feet, hands behind his back. He knew Shuichi was a very light sleeper so the knocks should have woken him up. The apartment hallway was utterly silent, so he was able to listen in and hear vague footsteps from the room inside. He heard steps walk to a direction slowly and click on a lamp, and then slowly wander towards the door. He felt Shuichi stop and look through the peephole, an audible gasp coming from his mouth. Kokichi standing shyly at the front of his door at one a.m? Unheard of. Kokichi slept like a rock.</p><p>The door quickly unlocked and swung open, Shuichi standing there and rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"Ghh... Kokichi, what're you doing here?" He asked, sleep tugging at his voice. Is was gruff, raspy, hot. It sent Kokichi into an even worse frenzy than he was already in. Kokichi tried to come up with a response, but it was just stuttering. His hands flew trying to explain what the hell he was trying to say and babble is all that came out of his mouth. He was completely spazzing out, unable to make eye contact. Shuichi knew exactly why he was here. It was stress. He was a smart guy, he'd been picking up on the signs for days. He knew what Kokichi probably wanted.</p><p>Without warning, his hand made its way to Kokichi's shoulder, making the other boy's motions stop. It slowly grazed it's way down the other's arm into his hand. Shuichi grabbed his hand and pulled him into his dark apartment.</p><p>The lights were dark at best, a single dim lamp shining in the corner. Most of the room was black as pitch, the pair could barely see eachother's faces. Shuichi pulled him even closer, Kokichi's forehead hitting his chest. Shuichi had gotten taller and more buff since highschool, but was still pretty lanky. Kokichi on the other hand had gotten a little soft around the edges, his candy and soda addiction had started to get to him. He was pretty self conscious about that and never mentioned it, but Shuichi wasn't gonna lie, he loved that about the other.</p><p>Speaking of the other, Shuichi wrapped his arms around him tightly. Once he did that, Kokichi broke down. He couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>His hands pounded on the other's chest, his head burying, tears screaming down his face as he yelled. One may find such a breakdown out of character for him, but I assure you, this is absolutely normal of ALL college students. Everyone has a mental breakdown sometime, and right now its his turn.</p><p>Shuichi held the other throughout, rubbing calming circles into the his back. Once Kokichi was done, he simply sighed. He was completely exhausted, but at the same time of course stressed, and also a culmination of utterly horny and desperate for weed and sex. Not just any weed or sex- no no, the Shuichi Saihara brand weed and sex.</p><p>He nuzzled into the other more, sighing as he caught his breath and calmed down. The scent of the other was utterly intoxicating. He could have sat there and just nuzzled into the other for hours, Shuichi's soft embrace and circles on his back relaxing him wonders. Now wasn't the time for that, though.</p><p>No. He knew he needed something else. He looked up, their eyes meeting.</p><p>"Shuichi..." he gasped. He didn't mean for it to come out that way, but the pure need in his voice couldn't help but drip out.</p><p>Shuichi felt his pants tighten. He was not ready for that line. He looked to the side and blushed madly.</p><p>"K-Kokichi... are you here for the u-uh... weed?" He stuttered quietly. The other shook his head up and down slowly. Shuichi let go of Kokichi slowly, the smaller wanting their embrace to continue. He walked off to his room to go grab the weed.</p><p>Kokichi had a flash of genius. He was originally gonna just... sit on the couch and wait, but...</p><p>What if he followed Shuichi into his room? He'd never actually been in there with Shuichi before, only when the other wasn't present. That would definitely increase his chances of something... good... happening. </p><p>With that, he made his decision. He sauntered into the other's room, standing at the entrance.</p><p>Shuichi looked over his shoulder and saw the hottest possible sight. Kokichi was staring directly at him, his face and body looking utterly wrecked and quivering. He'd never seen the other look so... vulnerable.</p><p>He stopped what he was doing and stared. Kokichi's breaths became ragged.</p><p>"Shuichi... Hurry up." He demanded, still standing. Shuichi got the message and quickly got out the necessary materials, fumbling to carry them over to the bed. This time around, he'd actually come prepared. He had a few joints in store and y'know what, they were simple and easy. Besides, Kokichi smoking a joint? Wow. Okay. Yeah, that sounds hot. He sat down on the side of the bed and Kokichi sat next to him.</p><p>Shuichi handed him a joint.</p><p>"Y-Y'know, I actually haven't done this in a while since things have been so good lately..." He mumbled. Kokichi sighed.</p><p>"Well, good for you. Things haven't been so great with me, so I'm gonna go ahead and take this from you now." He stated, yoinking the lighter from the other. Shuichi gulped, a small "ok" squeaking from his lips.</p><p>Kokichi could guess what to do. He lit up the joint, his chest puffing out as he took a huge breath of the substance into his lungs. He took the joint away and held it for a long moment, and then slowly breathed out the smoke. It spread all around him, the sight of the normally hyper leader with smoke around him beautiful. He sighed contentedly as the last of the smoke left the air around him.</p><p>"Hoooly fuck, I needed this." He said, putting the joint to his lips again. He repeated this process, Shuichi staring at him with his mouth agape in awe as the other got totally baked. 4 or 5 massive hits were enough to absolutely wipe the tiny boy out, (and this was the good stuff).</p><p>The leader let one more puff out of his mouth before he leaned back and plopped onto the bed. Shuichi laid next to him. They both were staring up at the ceiling. It was silent for a long moment.</p><p>"So..." Shuichi started, the two still not making eye contact.</p><p>"So?" Kokichi responded, still staring.</p><p>"Do... is that all you came here for?" Shuichi said. Thats what had been on his mind this entire time.</p><p>Kokichi thought long and hard on how to answer. He could tell a complete lie and leave right now, he could lie and still manage to get what he wanted. He could tell the truth and get rejected, or...</p><p>He could tell the truth and get what he wanted. </p><p>He continued to think about what to do, the room going silent once more. He finally decided to answer.</p><p>"What do you hope I came for?" He finally asked, looking over. They both looked over at the same time, eye contact finally happening. Glossy purples met with wide, blown out silvers and the sparks flew. Shuichi couldn't help it.</p><p>Without another moment's notice, he was on top of the other. Kokichi did absolutely nothing to get him off, nor did he respond in any way. Shuichi was sweating at this point.</p><p>"Kokichi, be honest with me. Did you come for... more than just that?" He asked quietly. They continued to maintain eye contact, Shuichi firm with his question. There was no going back now. Kokichi looked up at him, blank face, deadpanned and said;</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Shuichi inhaled sharply. Oh shit, oh fuck. This really might actually happen. He then realized that he had the other pinned down, and Kokichi had made no attempt at retaliation.</p><p>"K-Kokichi, I uh- wait, this is-" He began. He was cut off by a sinister chuckle.</p><p>"What's wrong, Shumai? Cat got your tongue?" He asked coyly, smirking widely. His hand travelled down and grabbed the bulge in his pants.</p><p>"Or, rather, cat got your dick?" He said. Shuichi nearly squealed, gasping at the friction and rutting into Kokichi's hand. He stopped himself quickly, gaining composure once more.</p><p>"Kokichi, what do you want?" He finally asked, brows furrowing. He was serious. Kokichi went blank faced again, his most honest expression. He looked the other straight in the eyes, honesty shining through in his next statement.</p><p>"You."</p><p>Shuichi. Was. Over. He was gonna melt. He had no idea what to do.</p><p>Now, Kokichi was utterly ecstatic. He was 99% in. However, he still needed one crucial thing:</p><p>Surfire consent. So he asked.</p><p>"Shu-i-chi." He said, pronouncing every syllable. Shuichi was sweating, flustered. So cute.</p><p>"W-What?" He mumbled out, looking to the side. Kokichi needed eye contact so he grabbed the other by both his cheeks and yanked him so that their eyes met. He then let go.</p><p>"Wanna have sex with me?" He asked, smirking. Shuichi's jaw dropped. Now he was a stuttering mumbling mess. After a bit he finally breathed in deep and collected himself.</p><p>"I- I mean... if you're really up for it..." He mumbled, looking down.</p><p>Welp, that was good enough for Kokichi. That was a Shuichi Saihara certified yes. His hands made their way to the back of the other's neck and slammed their faces together, a rough, sloppy kiss ensuing. Shuichi practically melted into it, moaning into the other's mouth as their lips worked together. To tell the truth, they were both incredibly pent up (albiet for different reasons but... still). Their tongues clashed together in a haphazard mess of a kiss, it was wonderful.</p><p>They did that for a long moment, sloppily kissing and gasping into the other's mouth, until Kokichi made a bold move. He repeated what he had done earlier and grabbed the other's bulge, fondling it. Shuichi pulled back and whimpered, not ready for the assult on his... lower region. He sunk into Kokichi's hand and rutted down into it, chasing the friction. He watched as Kokichi smirked below him. The smaller had Shuichi right where he wanted him. </p><p>Again, without warning, Kokichi suddenly flipped the two over, straddling Shuichi's hips. Shuichi gasped, once again not ready. Kokichi was always so full of surprises.</p><p>Kokichi worked quickly, moving his hips back and slamming down into the junior detective, still clothed, just like they'd done last time. He set a fast pace, slamming down uncontrollably, almost bouncing on the other's hips.</p><p>"K-Kokichi-" Shuichi stuttered, trying to maintain some kind of rythm. He grabbed the other's hips but that only made him get harder. He ground into the detective, pinning him down and getting inbetween his legs. Shuichi couldn't help but moan at the actions. He looked up at Kokichi who had his eyes wrenched shut, mouth gaping, panting like crazy. </p><p>Shuichi's hand made its way to the nape of the other's neck and pushed them together once more, this kiss being lead by Shuichi. It was much slower, much more calculated, and it made kokichi's grinding go from hard and erratic to... hard and calculated. </p><p>Kokichi ground down into the other and rolled his hips, making Shuichi back away, throw back his head and moan wantonly (partially on purpose). This gave Kokichi access to his neck, and he wasn't about to miss that chance. He quickly dove down and began to lick a long stripe from the bottom to the top. Shuichi responded by craning his head to the other side, giving Kokichi plenty of room to do what he wanted.</p><p>Kokichi kissed up and down his neck for a bit, finding some sweet spots and nipping at them along the way. He had a few good hickeys on Shuichi when he suddenly realized:</p><p>"Wait, why am I doing this? I want all of this to be done to ME, not the opposite."</p><p>This realization made him stop in his tracks, Shuichi getting a moment to catch his breath. He gulped hard.</p><p>"K-Kokichi, you okay?" He gasped out. Kokichi looked down to find him already wrecked.</p><p>Okay, just as a note for the future: That looked fucking hot. Kokichi was definitely gonna have to go crazy on him some time later, but right now, it was time for Kokichi to get wrecked. He chuckled at the other.</p><p>"Sorry Shumai, I just realized that you're the one who's supposed to be fucking me, not the other way around." He said blatantly, flipping them over again.</p><p>"So get to it!" He demanded, moving his head back and pointing to his own neck. Shuichi looked down and blushed.</p><p>"O-O-Oh... Uhm..." He stuttered. Kokichi scoffed. </p><p>"Geez, you really wanna get to fucking this badly Shuichi? No foreplay? What a loser." He said. Shuichi looked down in shock. He knew it was another one of Kokichi's silly, stupid things that he'd say to tick the other off, but still. To say something like that so blatantly? Wow.</p><p>"N-No! That's not-" Shuichi tried to deny, but he then realized something.</p><p>What if Kokichi "wanted to get to fucking" already? What if he was being too slow? What if Kokichi was uncomfortable? What if-</p><p>"Oh my god, Shuichi, calm down." Kokichi snapped him out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Sorry..." Shuichi mumbled. Kokichi looked shocked.</p><p>"DO NOT say sorry for not fucking the shit outta me yet, it's not in your character. Listen, lets take this to the center of the bed and we can go at whatever stupidly slow pace you wanna go at." He stated, crawling over to the bed. Shuichi smiled, he knew that was Kokichi's version of a compromise.</p><p>"Thank you, Kokichi." He said softly. The other tried to play it off as if he didn't care, but Shuichi saw the blush adorning his face.</p><p>With that out of the way, Shuichi grabbed the lube from his bedisde. He then realized that he didn't have any condoms. Before he could even utter out a single word, Kokichi stopped him.</p><p>"If you're worried about condoms, don't be. I trust you and I'm clean." He stated. When did he get shirtless? A-Anyway, Shuichi was still worried. He always wanted to be as safe as possible, but right now he couldn't turn back. He knew he probably didn't have anything to use as any kind of substitute, so this had to be pretty much fine.</p><p>Shuichi got on top of the other, not really sure on what to do. He knew there was an order to this, though.</p><p>"W-We should probably s-stretch you out first..." He mumbled, hands hesitantly moving down to the rim of the other's pants. Kokichi snickered.</p><p>"Are you really so big that you need to stretch me out? Lemme tell ya, I'd say I'm already pretty loose." He said, putting a finger to his mouth. Shuichi blushed wildly. Even if Kokichi had already done this beforehand, or was lying, he still wanted to be as safe as possible. Kokichi knew this, so instead of letting the junior detective sloooowly pull down his pants, he shucked off his pants and underwear and threw them to the side.</p><p>Shuichi's face felt like it could melt off from the amount he was blushing. He looked anywhere but at Kokichi. The smaller clapped his hands.</p><p>"Well, let's get this going!" He demanded. His legs were spread, Shuichi inbetween them.</p><p>"Y-Yeah..." The other mumbled. He positioned Kokichi's legs upwards so he could get better access. He didn't dare look directly at it. Kokichi giggled and told him to hurry up already.</p><p>Shuichi put the lube on his fingers. He figured that if Kokichi had already done this, and/or he regularly did this (which was the case) he could probably start with 2 fingers. He warmed it up as much as he could and lightly pressed them against the other's hole, not yet entering. He heard Kokichi gulp.</p><p>"Wow, starting with two? You must be huge or something!" He teased. Shuichi blushed and pressed his fingers in.</p><p>He saw how Kokichi inhaled sharply, so he went very slowly. He was about half way in when he experimentally wiggled his fingers a bit, getting a soft sigh out of the other. </p><p>"Does it hurt at all?" He quietly asked. Kokichi answered honestly.</p><p>"No." He sighed. "Just feels... good." </p><p>Shuichi pushed his fingers all the way in. Kokichi leaned his head back and very quietly moaned.</p><p>"Fuck, your fingers are so long." He panted, making the other gulp. Shuichi let them sit for a moment before moving them.</p><p>He started with small motions, bringing them in and out, making the smaller gasp. He then split his fingers apart a bit, and that's when the other moaned. Shuichi made a mental note of that and used that scissoring motion even more.</p><p>He spread his fingers apart deep inside the other, stretching him way further than he could normally get on his own. Kokichi moaned wantonly, spreading his legs even further. Shuichi repeated the motion but with more thrusting and the other was living for it.</p><p>"God, Shuichi, so good..." He mumbled. Shuichi decided that Kokichi was ready for a third finger.</p><p>He added it quickly, without warning, and used it to stretch Kokichi even more. The other moaned in surprise.</p><p>Shuichi had been paying attention to his fingers all this time, but he finally looked up at Kokichi. His face... he wanted to kiss it.</p><p>His fingers continued their motions as he crawled up the other, grabbing Kokichi's jaw with his free hand. Kokichi was still moaning as he kissed him, stifling the noises. Shuichi's kissing went in the same rythm as his fingers so it was easy to follow. Smooth and precise, he did this for a while before finally pulling out his fingers and backing away. Kokichi panted.</p><p>"Damn, I didn't think you'd be so good at this already. Gimme that dick." Kokichi said, quickly going straight for the other's groin.</p><p>"Ah-! Wait, Kokichi-!" Shuichi tried to interject and stop him, but the smaller was just too fast and nimble. He pulled down the other's pants, Shuichi's dick springing free.</p><p>He stopped everything he was doing and stared, wide eyed.</p><p>Listen. To be perfectly honest, Kokichi was expecting something below average. And y'know what? He was completely fine with that. He was a small guy, so something average or below was still a sufficient size for him. But this? </p><p>He was not expecting this.</p><p>Shuichi was by no means thick, he was pretty average on that department. But the length? God damn, he was long. Like, l o n g. If Shuichi had said that dick was 8 inches, Kokichi would have believed it.</p><p>"...Wow. You really are huge." He said, still staring. Shuichi's face was beet red as he interjected.</p><p>"Wh-What? N-No, it's only like... 7 i-inches or something... I-I dunno..." He stuttered. Kokichi's jaw was dropped.</p><p>"I'm gonna have to suck you off later, but right now I need this inside me." He blatantly stated. Shuichi tried to sputter out some kind of response but nothing came out other than random syllables. Kokichi grabbed Shuichi and flipped him over, straddling his hips.</p><p>"Listen, if you won't fuck me yourself, then I'll do it on my own." He said, rubbing up against the other's erect cock. Shuichi gulped.</p><p>"N-No, I will." He said, delicately flipping them back how they were. Kokichi grinned.

"Great! Get to it, detective!" He said with a wink. Shuichi sighed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Va va voom.... dis dont mean im done whit smut or whit oumasai doe,,, might have to play with that a libbit more later ju know</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>